Dark Arts Prodigy
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: Dark Arts Prodigy is an AU, where Harry Sirius Potter is the older half-brother to the Twins-that-Lived. Join him as he becomes the true dark arts master well having fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Info on Dark Arts Prodigy**

**Harry is a pure-blood (explained in fic)**

**Bellatrix was married to a Death Eater, not one herself.**

**Harry is 2 years old than canon**

**Harry will be insanely over powered**

**Voldemort is 100% dead**

**Possibly a lot of OOC**

**OCs**

**Draco still a dick but he has a hot older sister**

**Dumbledore, Weasley, Potter (not Harry) bashing**

**I Don't HP, but if I did then I would be writing this disclaimer.**

"Once upon a time, there was a very bad man we call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was the darkest of the dark at the time. His reign of terror resulted in many deaths. He had a large number of followers known as Death Eaters. Nobody could beat him, until our saviours were born. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to kill our saviours when they were only a year old. But our mighty saviours defeated there with superior magic. That was the day Evan James Potter and Alex Remus Potter vanquished the dark lord."

_That is utter crap. Two one year olds defeating the most powerful dark lord in the last 100 year, it is rather ridiculous. The famous saviours of the wizarding world, the 'twins-who-lived' are barely stronger than squibs, but neither my father nor step-mother see it. They are both too absorbed in the fame of my younger half-brothers they don't notice._

_Anyway, I'm Harry Sirius Potter, Son of James Potter and his first wife, though I don't know her name. You see before James married his Hogwarts sweet heart, his parents entered him into a marriage contract with another pure-blood family. From all the family diaries I've read, I have yet to encounter the name of my mother, only that she was from a neutral family and died giving birth to me. My father does not blame me for her death, in fact he was quite happy. The reason begin Lily Evans._

_The only reason I knew that I was not from Lily (my step-mother) was that I have an __eidetic memory. I remember the first time I met my god-father, Sirius Black and using magic to levitate him 5ft of the ground. I remember when I met Lily and turn her hair puke green, I even remember my birth (it wasn't pretty)._

_That night the Dark Lord died, I was away from it all. Being 3 years old and able to read, I spent a lot of time in with my face in a book. Since Godric's Hollow didn't have any books apart from childrens books, I spent a good amount of time with Sirius's cousin Andromeda Tonks during the hiding. This was possible because I was not a target, just my brothers, step-mother and father as I was a pure-blood still young enough to be influenced._

_Since that day, I have been mainly neglected by my father and step-mother not only because I am not famous like the twins but it is also due to the fact that I have takin an interest in the dark arts. What started out as some light reading about jinxes in the Black ancestral home quickly turned into me reading Magick Moste Evile. It was this that sparked my interest, though my family disapprove, my Aunty Bellatrix encourages it._

_Over the course of my child hood Bellatrix has been more of a mother figure than Lily, well both Sirius and his fellow Marauder Remus Lupin were my father figures. Remus as he taught me the theory for classes I would have at Hogwarts, Sirius because he was idiotic, immature, made horrible jokes and name puns but he was cool and always there. With this being how it was, I spent a lot of time living with Bellatrix at 12 Grimmauld Place._

**This is rather short but it is kind of like an information chapter. Next chapter is memories that will help explain things. As there is no Voldy this could just be a GOF AU, not all seven years.**

**2 questions**

**Who should Harry Potter be romantically involved with?**

**Does JK Rowling read HP fanfics?**


	2. AN

**Not a chapter**

I do not plan on continuing this story.

If you want to adopt it PM me.

The reason I'm not continuing is I still have not finished my first fanfiction and have different ideas for different stories.


End file.
